<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you by luckycharmz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993650">when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz'>luckycharmz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gallavich texting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Ian Gallagher, M/M, Picture Fic, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[12:42] Mickey<br/>Just dont like when ur gone<br/>Miss wakin up to your stupid freckled face n your octopus limbs<br/>And ur red hair</p><p>[12:44] E<br/>Stupid freckles? :(</p><p>[12:45] Mickey<br/>Stupidly hot<br/>n' sometimes stupidly cute, man<br/>Fuck you</p><p>[12:47] E<br/>Fuck you for bein sweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gallavich texting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another texting fic because the last one was loved so much, thank you for all the comments and lovely prompts. Here’s me killing two birds with one stone.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo">Cyn_xo</a> wanted to see a gooey/mushy Mickey and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondhes/pseuds/Blondhes">Blondhes</a> wanted to see the selfies Cam posted on his Insta. </p><p>The name next to the time is who is texting + when, I figured I’d change up the style for the hell of it  ++ the first day is from Mickey’s POV and the second is Ian’s, hence the change of names :) </p><p>Enjoooooy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[12:21am] Mickey<br/>Hey Gallagher<br/>You miss me?</p><p>[12:23] E<br/>Only always<br/>Hey babe</p><p>[12:24] Mickey<br/>Ya’know you’re mine, too?</p><p>[12:24] E<br/>Your what?</p><p>[12:25] Mickey<br/>Babe</p><p>[12:27] E<br/>Whose?</p><p>[12:29] Mickey<br/>Yours, man</p><p>[12:30am] E<br/>My what?<br/><br/>[12:31] Mickey<br/>Your fuckin' babe</p><p>[12:32] E<br/>I know. <br/>Just like hearin it :)</p><p>[12:33] Mickey<br/>Woulda told you if you asked</p><p>[12:34] E<br/>Oh please, like you would've</p><p>[12:35] Mickey<br/>Try me</p><p>[12:36] E<br/>Say it again</p><p>[12:38] Mickey<br/>Babe<br/>Babe<br/>Baby</p><p>[12:40] E<br/>Baby, huh? What I do to deserve this? </p><p>[12:42] Mickey<br/>Just dont like when ur gone<br/>Miss wakin up to your stupid freckled face n your octopus limbs <br/>And ur red hair</p><p>[12:44] E<br/>Stupid freckles? :(<br/><br/>[12:45] Mickey<br/>Stupidly hot<br/>n' sometimes stupidly cute, man<br/>Fuck you</p><p>[12:47] E<br/>Fuck you for bein sweet<br/>You're gonna make get on a plane and come home to you right now</p><p>[12:50] Mickey <br/>Fuckin do it, tough guy</p><p>[12:51] E<br/>I'd do anything for you</p><p>[12:52] Mickey<br/>I know<br/>Finish your goddamn movie</p><p>[12:53] E<br/>Keep bein sweet to me<br/>What else do ya miss?</p><p>[12:54] Mickey<br/>Your cock ‘n breakfast in bed<br/>‘suppose those two things can be one</p><p>[12:55] Ian<br/>Very funny, smartass</p><p>[12:56] Mickey<br/>miss ur dumb fucking face<br/>come home</p><p>[12:57] E<br/>Mick :(</p><p>[12:59] Mickey<br/>I know<br/>Ur job fuckin sucks </p><p>[1:00] E<br/>Im sorry<br/>I know it sucks. Never stop thinkin bout you, y'know?</p><p>[1:02] Mickey<br/>Yeah? Good<br/>Better be thinkin bout me</p><p>[1:03] E<br/>Just you, babe</p><p>[1:04] Mickey<br/>What else? </p><p>[1:06] E<br/>Think about touchin you and kissin you everywhere </p><p>[1:10] Mickey<br/>You teasing fuck</p><p>[1:11] E<br/>You asked<br/>Thinkin bout takin a vacation after this film</p><p>[1:13] Mickey<br/>Takin’ one of your groupies? </p><p>[1:14] E<br/>Only have one ;)</p><p>[1:16] Mickey<br/>Wise guy</p><p>[1:18] E <br/>You love it<br/>Sound good? We can go anywhere</p><p>[1:20] Mickey<br/>Long as you’re there </p><p>[1:21] E<br/>Yeah? </p><p>[1:23] Mickey<br/>Course. Don’t matter where we go</p><p>[1:24] E<br/>You’re a sweet fuckin talker</p><p>[1:25] Mickey<br/>You’re rubbin off on me, Gallagher </p><p>[1:26] E<br/>Will be ;) </p><p>[1:28] Mickey<br/>good </p><p>[1:29] E<br/>Tired? </p><p>[1:33] Mickey<br/>no, mmup</p><p>[1:33] E<br/>Get some sleep, Mick. I’ll message you first thing when I wake up</p><p>[1:36] Mickey<br/>promise? </p><p>[1:37] E<br/>Don’t I always keep my promises? </p><p>[1:39] Mickey<br/>yeah.. always </p><p>[1:40] E<br/>There’s your answer. Night mush </p><p>[1:43] Mickey<br/>fuckin dork. night</p><p> </p><p>[Next morning]</p><p>[8:03] Ian<br/>Morning, Mick<br/>Mickey<br/>Wake up <br/>Stop being fuckin lazy, you work in an hour </p><p>[8:10] Mouse<br/>Fuck off. Was showerin</p><p>[8:11] Ian<br/>Mm, my clean, sexy, man</p><p>[8:13] Mouse<br/>Yeah, yeah</p><p>[8:15] Ian<br/>Hi, babe</p><p>
  
</p><p>[8:16] Mouse<br/>Je fuckin sus<br/>Look at you, man </p><p>[8:17] Ian<br/>Like when you look at me instead, Mick</p><p>[8:18] Mouse<br/>Beard looks sexy as all fuck</p><p>[8:20] Ian<br/>Like it? </p><p>
  
</p><p>[8:22] Mouse<br/>Fuck yeah <br/>You ain’t shavin. Wanna feel that</p><p>[8:24] Ian<br/>Yes, sir. Can make that happen for u </p><p>[8:25] Mouse<br/>Sir, huh? </p><p>[8:27] Ian<br/>What they call old people, no? </p><p>[8:30] Mouse<br/>Man, fuck you <br/>Leave me alone </p><p>[8:32] Ian<br/>Baby<br/>You’re a year older than me, I’m kidding</p><p>[8:34] Mouse<br/>I know, cocksucker <br/>Say it again </p><p>[8:36] Ian <br/>I’m kidding?</p><p>[8:37] Mouse<br/>Don’t be an asshole </p><p>[8:38] Ian<br/>Baby </p><p>[8:39] Mouse<br/>Fucker, when you come back i aint lettin you leave again</p><p>[8:41] Ian<br/>When I come back we’re goin some place hot. Thailand or Indonesian </p><p>[8:42] Mouse<br/>Spoiling me?</p><p>[8:43] Ian<br/>Fuck no. You’re payin your own ticket, bitch</p><p>[8:45] Mouse<br/>The fuck was the point of marrying you?</p><p>[8:46] Ian<br/>My cock?</p><p>[8:47] Mouse<br/>True. Kinda like it </p><p>[8:48] Ian<br/>I know. Kindaaa love you back<br/>Get your ass to work and text me on break</p><p>[8:49] Mouse<br/>What if you’re still shootin?</p><p>[8:50] Ian<br/>I’ll find a way </p><p>[8:51] Mouse<br/>Goddamn, got me a prince charmin </p><p>[8:52] Ian<br/>Anythin for my princess</p><p>[8:53] Mouse<br/>Fuck you</p><p>[8:54] Ian<br/>Right, you’re a queen. How could I forget?</p><p>[8:55] Mouse<br/>Think you’re a real joker, huh?</p><p>[8:56] Ian<br/>Wasn’t cast for the part in Batman for no reason, was I?</p><p>[8:57] Mouse<br/>Look like a clown to me, s’bout it</p><p>[8:58] Ian<br/>A clown you married...<br/>Message me later, yeah?</p><p>[8:59] Mouse<br/>Course I will  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so much fun to write, I loved loved looooved the pictures Cam posted on his insta and was so happy to include them. </p><p>I’ll get to the other prompts on the last one and as always, if you’ve got any you want to share or pictures I should include, comment them!! ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>